Promise
by BrightestStarInTheNightSky
Summary: Seto makes Jou a promise that shouldn't have to be hard to keep, but society has decided that it will be. Two-shot written for Gay Pride Month
1. Promise

Promise

A/N: I just want to say thank you to Sherabo for asking me to write for Gay Pride Month and for helping me with all my mistakes. You're a great friend.

**Promise**

In the dark corners of an abandoned park two thirteen year old boys sat hunched up together trying to fight off the harsh winds that surrounded them.

"Hey Seto." The blond boy whispered.

"Yeah." Seto whispered back pulling Jou closer, sharing what body heat they had left.

"We have to go back soon, don't we?"

The brunette boy didn't answer; instead he pulled the younger boy closer and kissed the top of his head. They both stayed in that position for a few more minutes wishing that time would stand still, just for a little while. But of course no matter how hard anyone wishes time will always march forward.

After a few minutes of silence both boys spoke the same words at the same time.

"I'll walk you home."

"Jou, I always walk you home." the blue-eyed boy responded, a little shocked that Jou suggested it.

"Yeah, so let me walk you home tonight." the blonde boy answered.

"Do you even know the way back from the mansion?" Seto asked a small smile playing on his lips.

"No," Jou blushed, "But I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered the last part, his blush darkening.

"Come on," Seto smiled and helped Jou to his feet. They walked back to Jou's home, exchanging words and occasionally brushed against each other when they were sure no one was looking. Just before they reached the tall building where Jou lived they walked down an alleyway to say their final goodbyes for the night.

"I wish we could be together in front of everyone, I hate hiding." the hazel-eyed boy looked at the ground, pretending to focus on something that wasn't there so he didn't have to look at Seto. He knew he sounded stupid, at least he thought he did, but he wanted Seto to know how he felt.

"I know I wish we didn't have to hide either," the taller boy replied wrapping his arms around Jou, "but I doubt Gozaburo would be too happy to hear it." A humourless chuckle escaped his lips, the realisation of what could happen if anyone was to find out hung in the air.

"You won't get caught sneaking back in will you?" Worry was clear in the chocolate brown orbs of the blond boy.

"I'll be find, like always," Seto replied secretly enjoying the fact the someone cared about him, he knew Mokuba and Roland cared too, but this was different, it was nice. "Roland will let me in, he's watching Mokuba while I'm here."

Jou knew how much Seto cared about Mokuba, and was happy that Seto found a way to protect him while he wasn't there. He knew that Seto would not have agreed to meet him at night if Roland wasn't there to look after Mokuba; he also knew that Mokuba was a part of the reason why their relationship was a secret. But he didn't resent Mokuba for it, he never would, Mokuba meant a lot to Seto.

It wasn't really Mokuba's fault, if word got out about the two of them it wouldn't only be them that got hurt, that's the sad society that everybody lives in.

"One day everyone will know about us," Seto whispered into Jou's ear, "I'll shout it for everyone to hear."

"Just as long as you don't get hurt," Jou whispered.

It broke both their hearts that they couldn't tell the world about the love they've found. The reality of what some people would think of them or do to them simply because they were both boys, was too strong to ignore. In their heart of hearts they knew that not everyone would be ok with their love, that's why they had to wait. They didn't want everyone's blessing, just their understanding and acceptance.

"Good night." Jou whispered.

"Night." Seto whispered back, both fearing that if they spoke any louder they would get caught. They shared a kiss before Jou headed back to his apartment. Head down, eyes watching the floor.

"I promise." Seto whispered into the wind.


	2. Keeping The Promise

**A/N: **Seto might seem OOC, and maybe Jou for that matter but that's the fun in this story. Sometimes Seto is not always the big bad CEO everyone thinks he is. Here is one authors view. Hope you like it and please review. Thanks to all those that read chapter one.

**Keep the Promise**

**5 Years Later**

"Leave me alone Kaiba." Jou shouted storming out of his boyfriends bedroom, and down the stairs.

"Jou wait!" Seto shouted after him , he couldn't believe Jou just called him Kaiba.

"Why? Why should I wait?" Jou screamed back, stopping half way down the stairs and turning around to face the taller man.

"Well if I'm not a good enough reason then don't wait." Seto sneered

"Don't blame this on me!" Jou screamed back, "I've waited, I've always been waiting, ever since you promised. You're the one who cares more about his business!"

"Would you stop being so selfish, it's not only us that could get hurt." Seto said lowering his voice, so Mokuba wouldn't hear anymore of their argument.

"I know," Jou whispered, "I know, but the kid will be ok, he even said so himself."

"Mokuba doesn't have the first clue about what people might do, he can't say whether or not he's going to be ok" Seto responded, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Seto, but I can't do this anymore," regret was clear in his golden orbs, "I can't keep sneaking round, fighting with you so no one will realize. I just can't…." he didn't know how to finish his sentence, but it didn't matter, he didn't need to.

No more word were spoken as the blond man turned and walked out of the mansion leaving a slightly angry but very upset Seto Kaiba behind him.

"Why won't you tell everyone Seto?" a small voice asked from the top of the stairs. "You do love him don't you?"

"Of course I do, you know that." Seto answer, slightly harsher then he meant to.

"Does he?" the raven haired boy replied.

"Of cour.." Seto went to answer but stop, _'does he know?' _Seto thought. _"he has to know, how could he not' _

"Go to bed Mokuba its late." the older teen said as he walked down the stairs to his study room.

**The Next Day**

'_RING RING RING RING'_

"Who the hells ringing me this early?" a very tried Jou asked the silent room as a hand came out from under his blanket trying to find the offending object that was disturbing his sleep.

"'ello" The blond boy answered his voice thick with sleep.

"Did I wake you up puppy?" a very awake voice answered.

It took Jou as few moments to realise it was _him_, then another few to remember the fight they had the day before.

"what do ya want?" Jou asked, his voice now becoming angry, "Ya know what, why should I even be listening to you now, you've made if perfectly clear that.."

"Would you just shut up for a second," Seto interrupted," Jou are you sure you want everyone to know about us? Are you sure you can deal with what might go wrong?" Seto voice was serious and Jou knew he was up to something.

"It's all I ever wanted Seto," Jou whispered, "but I was being selfish Seto I'm sorry."

"Just turn on the news pup" Seto said before he hung up.

'_The news?'_ Jou thought as he got up to turn it on.

On the TV screen stood the CEO surrounded by reporters all eager to see what he had to say.

Then Kaiba started his speech.

"I am well aware that the information I am going to tell you in a minute doesn't really count as important news to most of you, but this is manly for one persons benefit and this is the only way I could think off to get him to listen. I have been having a secret relationship for the past five years."

Gasps could be heard and Jou let out a small chuckle, as his heart leaped for joy.

"At first we didn't tell anyone because of Gozaburo, then when I became CEO of Kaiba Corp we decided to wait a little longer. They wanted to tell everyone, but I kept putting it off, and now they think I don't want everyone to know, well I want everyone to know. So everyone…"

Seto stepped back and shouted as loud as he could "I love Katsuya Jonouchi!"

The news reporters around him gasped as he admitted his love for another man, and one shouted out

"What are you doing?!"

To which the great CEO of Kaiba Corp stated. "I'm keeping my promise."

The End

Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think


End file.
